The legend of Shisui
by Emrakul
Summary: Shisui the unknown uchiha becomes the hero and takes the mantle of hero for himself


**AN**: Please reveiw to give feed back to improve writing

Shisui mentally cursed to himself as he was denied an S rank mission. He stared at the Hokage with no emotion, complete with a relaxed stature and calm breathing. However he was boiling inside as he was once again denied of his dreams. He decided if diplomacy wouldn't work then maybe the threat game would work. Grabbing his ANBU mask, he ripped it off with fury and threw it on the Hokage's desk all the while his face remained blank. He closed his eyes and activated his sharingan and opened his eyes with sudden force. Then at last he spoke "Why...".

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the god of shinobi, the Sandaime Hokage sighed and got up from his desk. He walked over to the window and stared at the sky. It was cloudy and had a deep foreboding look. Thunder boomed with massive intensity, slightly shaking the window and as if on cue, the rain started to pour. He really was too old for this game. Glancing at the Yondaime's portrait, he wondered that if Minato was alive, would this situation even happen. After a quick debate he decided on No.

Minato was a legend. He mastered all the five elements despite him only having a major affinity to two. Then he went further and became a fuinjutsu master. He also had that cold calculating demeanor that would have been perfect for a Hokage. On the other hand, Hiruzen was an old aging man. He preferred sitting on the sofa smoking a pipe and reading smut than dealing with insolent brats underestimating him for his age, hence Shisui. However he had his reasons for every decision and this one was no exception. Shisui was overworked, taking A rank missions nonstop. Giving the tired, filthy, dirty, sweaty kid an S rank was like giving a death sentence to a kicked, soaked puppy. Unfortunately, it looked like Shisui was going to be defiant. He was going to have to do this the hard way.

Turning around he stared at Shisui with sorrow. "Running away from your problems won't help you. You're only going to make it worse and the pain will only get worse. Shisui, you are one of Konoha's elite operatives, however that won't change what you really are, a pathetic weak coward that can't even face his own clan. You're so stupid and pathetic that…"

"SHUT UP… JUST SHUT UP YOU FOOL. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING THAT GOES DOWN THERE" Shisui sobbed. Tears filled his sharingan eyes ruining the intimidating effect. He grabbed his sleeve and tried to hide his tears but it failed as tears continued to run down his face. "But you will have to face them someday Shisui. You can't keep hiding and running away. I suggest having a talk with Fugaku and if the problem still persists, then I will personally talk with him.

Shisui nodded finally appeased as he tried getting his emotion back under his control. He stepped out of the Hokage building and slowly walked toward the Uchiha compound. The rain, reflecting his mood continued to pour down upon Konoha, completely soaking Shisui from head to the toe. The streets of Konoha were silent and grim. He approached the gates that separated the massive Uchiha compound from the rest of Konoha. He walked along the streets that led to his house all the while reflecting on his life.

Shisui Uchiha was a nobody. It was plain and simple just like that. Since birth, he was an outcast of the Uchiha clan. He was the bastard son of an unknown Uchiha who managed to make it back to Konoha to give his son to the clan before dying of blood loss. He was cared for by the orphanage until the age of 6, and then he was sent to the Uchiha compound where he lived in a small barren house.

Now at the age of 13, he had quite a name. Shisui rapidly became one of Konoha's greatest ninja and he currently was part of the mysterious ANBU corps. He was almost given the award of the strongest ninja in the ANBU corps. Almost being the key word here as that award was given to Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi, he thought bitterly, the name left a bad taste in his mouth. Ever since Shisui was known to be an amazing prodigy, he was constantly compared to the strong silent heir to the Uchiha clan. It started out when Itachi and Shisui first met actually.

(Flashback)

_Shisui walked toward the training ground, the only place he found solace in. He was ecstatic at the thought of him getting away from all the threats and degrading statements of the Uchiha clan. He was shocked and maybe a little but furious at the fact there was another Uchiha training in his special place! _

_Maybe if he doesn't acknowledge him, the other Uchiha, whoever he is won't acknowledge his either! With that thought in mind Shisui walked over to a training post and took out a kunai. As he was just about to throw it and start his training he heard the Uchiha say something. _

"_Hello how can I help you". spoke Itachi. He was curious at the fact that another ninja would even think of training near him, after all he was a prodigy. Add to the fact that he looked familiar _

_Meanwhile Shisui was frozen stiff, simply trying to control his rage at the fact that the bastard even tried speaking to him. Previous Insults, and "punishments" flashed in Shisui mind and soon enough his rage won over. After all, he never really got over his last flogging. _

"_Fight me" was all Shisui said. _

"_What, I'm sorry I might have misheard wha-"spoke Itachi before he was punched right in the face sending him flying. _

_One minute they were having a spar, twenty minutes they were having a fight. _

_They fought all over Konoha and eventually they ended up brawling on the streets of the Uchiha compound. _

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**, _Itachi narrowly avoided the massive fireball, although it set his clothes on fire. _

_This enemy was the likes of he had never seen. His sharingan matched his, his speed matched his own, Taijutsu, Ninjustsu, it all was just as good as his. They fought like equals the first thirty minutes but as time dragged down it was clear who was stronger. Strategically, he retreated into the Uchiha compound where he could get help. _

_Itachi took a kick to the ribs followed by another kick to his leg, both punctuated by a loud crunch. He collapsed on the ground, it was over as he was concerned there was no way he could get back up. Shisui stood over him, sharingan eyes blazing with power. He was finally appeased after beating his enemy to the ground. _

"_ITACHI" a loud shout was heard and Shisui only had two seconds to pause and think before he was slammed by Fugaku. _

"_YOU BASTARD, YOU PATHETICE EXCUSE OF A UCHIHA, YOU HURT MY SON". Roared Fugaku before he pummeled Shisui, again this time forming a massive bruise on his chest, groaning in pain, Shisui attempted to block Fugaku's punches. _

_Itachi, coming to his senses realized that if he didn't get his father to stop, then the unknown Uchiha would die. _

"_Tou-san please, don't hurt him we were only sparring" pleaded Itachi, and after some convincing Fugaku only left Shisui with a broken leg and arm. _

Shisui still remembered that day when he beat Itachi straight into the ground. The only thing that happened after the incident was that the Uchiha clan recognized him as a prodigy and powerful shinobi and their hate towards him only increased tenfold. They also insisted comparing him to Itachi, the perfect, polite, good-looking heir. The guy even had his own fan base. However it was forbidden for them to spar. To the children, who had all been brainwashed to hate him, it was puzzling, to the rest of the clan it was quite clear. Shisui **was** stronger than Itachi. And it showed when you compared Itachi's and Shisui's mission records. Shisui's record's was hundred percent flawless, he had greater quantity of higher ranked missions and they had been carried out to-the-description. On the other hand Itachi's record appeared as flawless as Shisui but in between you could see that he failed some and there were some complications. Despite this, they still hated him. In fact, a running gag in the clan was that if there was any mistake Itachi did, such as spilling water or tripping, they all blamed it on Shisui.

Itachi himself did not hate him. In fact, he idolized him for all his strength. Itachi even came to Shisui to see if he approved of his girlfriend. Then he promptly forced Shisui to keep it a secret despite Shisui couldn't care less to talk to anyone about Itachi.

Shisui dragged himself over to his bed after showering and changing into his bed clothes. He reasoned that he would need his rest to face the clan tomorrow.

Itachi woke up to find that his annoying, stupid brother had sneaked into his bed and that he also wetted it. Disgusted by the damp feeling of his blankets he quickly screamed and ran toward his bathroom cleaning himself up from the gallons of piss Sasuke had managed to squirt on him.

Still in sleep mode, he managed to shamble his way downstairs. Itachi noticed around the house that everything was in a haphazard manner and that his parents were nowhere to be found. He wondered what was so important that his parents would leave them alone in the house at five o'clock in the morning. No one had the nerve to disturb Fugaku Uchiha, one of the most valued shinobi in Konoha, except for one group of old manipulative men.

Racing toward the Uchiha meeting hall, he immediately found his parents in the building talking and conversing with the elders. Quickly hiding in an attempt to eavesdrop, he hid behind a pillar that was in the shadow and had a vantage point to see and hear everything going on.

"No he's the one, after all we always knew there was something _weird about him_ ." drawled an elder that looked too arrogant for his own good. Fugaku quickly had a look of annoyance over his face before he spoke "But I thought it was always referring to Itachi…I mean how perfect would it be if a heir like Itachi would be bestowed this."

The elder only kept pressing "No he's the one, we have all confirmed it, haven't we." as he quietly looked all around the meeting hall.

Fugaku only looked slightly disappointed at the turn of events. "Well I only have concerns because he is a good friend of Itachi and for sure Itachi wouldn't approve of this." reconciled Fugaku.

The elder simply ignored him and called " So that's a yes."

Fugaku only stared solemnly and spoke "yes , so be it Shisui Uchiha must die".


End file.
